Rising Sun
by Wiseman99
Summary: A new vampire in the cullen family. A new threat to come read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Sun **

**Chapter. 1 The Hunt**

**Wiseman99-O.K. here's my first Twilight fanfic I hope you enjoy. I do not own twilight or the town of Freedom**

(Bella's POV)

Everything was going fine for me and my vampire family. Afetr twenty years of living in Forks we decided to move. The problem was where to go considering the whole sparkly skin thing. Finally we decided on living on the outskirts of a town named Freedom in Western P.A.

There were a few good things about living there one that the entire area was heavily wooded so we didn't have to worry about the sun. Two Carlisise had a really big house there with plenty of room for all of us to live and not feel squished. The bad part was dealing with two five-year-old minded werewolves for a son and grandson. Still it was until that one night that everything changed.

**I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future but for now they will be kinda short. Read, review, and tell your friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Second chapter up again I am sorry that the chapters are short will try to make them longer in the future and remember read and review.**

**I do not own twilight**

(Bella's POV)

It was a quiet night; perfect for hunting and with our "first" year of high school looming ahead of us I decided it would be just me, my husband, my daughter, and her daughters Reesa and Kayla. Still sibling rivalry overcame them and they were soon running off to see who the better huntress was.

"Dad keep an eye on them will you." Renesmee said rolling her eyes at her girls at the time.

"Sure dear sure."

Suddenly we caught the scent of bear and were off hunting again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

**Please review and tell your friends.**

(Edward's POV)

We had just finished our meal of bear when we felt an explosion that shook the ground.

"Edward wasn't that explosion in the area the girl's went to?"

"Don't worry Bella my love; I'm sure the girls are fine."

"I know, but-"

"Okay I'll check on them." With that statement a sigh of relief came from Bella.

Sure enough the girls were okay, but for some reason Reesa seemed really upset.

'_Paps we need you to get over here NOW!'_

"Sorry ladies but mealtime is over."

Startled by my tone Bella asked, "What's wrong are the girls? Are they in trouble?"

"I don't know but we are about to find out."

And with that we went running off into the direction of the explosion unaware of fate's hand coming down on us.

**Third chapter and more to come still high school is tough even now I have to deal with homework T-T. Anywhere please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing soon the chapters will be longer. And I finally got my own avatar. :3 Yay for me! Look at my profile and tell me what you think of it.**

(Nessie's POV)

As soon as Dad said that we needed to get to the girls I knew something was wrong.

"Dad what is it? Please tell me are the girls okay?" I stuttered on the last few words. Just thinking about the girls getting hurt scared me.

'_Oh god please let them be okay.'_

After a few more minutes of running through the dense forest I caught up with mom and dad and one glance of the scene in front of us explained why Reesa was in a frantic.

The trees around the clearing we were in were catching on fire while bits and pieces of metal and other flaming debris floated down around us. The most noticeable feature was the crater in the ground and what seemed to be the remains of a car blazing in fire around it. Still what scared me was seeing Kayla weeping over the body of a dead boy.

**Another short chapter yes but they will get longer I promise you. Still there will be short chapters okay people. Also I know this is supposed to be a family/adventure fic but trust me it will be like that soon. Oh yeah to people who have read my other fanfics I will soon be updating okay. Later ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**I do not own twilight if I did I would probably be rich.**

(Bella's POV)

It was a horrible sight to see; just the way Kayla was weeping over the boy with so much destruction around was like looking into some forbidden world, but we had to go in to see what was wrong.

"Kayla dear what's wrong?"

I only heard bits of grief filled mumblings so I turned to Reesa.

"Reesa tell us what happened here."

"Granma Bells i-it was horrible; we were hunting deer when suddenly this car came crashing down from up on that cliff and Kayla s-s-she was persistent that we should check for survivors. I told her that it was no use but she went anyway and found that boy." At this point tears were streaming down my granddaughter's face. I was worried because Reesa and Kayla were very close for twin sisters.

'_Still it is relief she is done talking; I mean I love my granddaughters but Reesa can be really annoying with her constant talking.'_

Suddenly I realized I had left my shield down.

'_Edward don't say a word or else.'_

At this Edward started to chuckle to himself than said "Reesa dear why is Kayla holding onto that body though?"

Suddenly more tears came down Reesa face. "Paps I know he looks dead but that's the thing listen."

After a few moments a faint heartbeat was heard but it was weak, very weak and if nothing was done soon this boy would die. One thought ran through my mind at the moment.

'_There is only one way to save him. He must be turned into a vampire."_

**End of chap 5 read and review **

**You see the button so click it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**I am on a roll but I got writers block on my other two fanfics so it might take awhile. (I prewritten this one) so please be patient**

**I do not own twilight T-T**

(Edawrd's POV)

Me and Bella had walked away from Reesa to discuss her plan.

"Bella before you even ask me I will not turn that boy into a vampire."

At this comment she shot me a venomous glare that actually scared me.

"Why not? You turned me into vampire and I'm pretty sure you could control yourself I mean-" Bella had stopped talking at this point and had put up her shields. "It's because he's a guy isn't it. That's why your acting like this you're afraid that if you change that Emmet will start to make fun of you."

At this point I was backing away from my wife, "it's not that love. When I turned you into a vampire I pretty much had complete control over myself. Bella with this child I don't know what could happen. I mean it's not like I have your self-control-" I stopped myself right there because I knew I had given Bella an idea.

"Bella, wait, we don't what could happen!"

But it was too late. Bella was already over there preparing to turn a total stranger into a vampire. I just hoped my dear, beloved wife could deal with the end result.

**Another chapter bites the dust and thanks to everyone for the reviews but I have other fanfics up to you know so please read and review them. And tell your friends.**

**Bye, Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7 **

**Yay chapter 7 up and running**

**I do not own twilight**

(Bella's POV)

As soon as Edward metioned my self-control I realized I was this boy's only chance to live and I was willing to save him. As I got closer to Kayla I could finally understand what she was saying.

"Oh Grandma Bells thank god y-you're here. T- this boy h-he called me a-an angel." At this point she broke into a fit of sobs again and started to stroke the mystery boy's hair.

Suddenly it hit me. Kayla had imprinted on this boy and she was doing whatever she could to keep him alive. Then I took a look at the boy before me.

He appeared to be around seventeen years old with pale skin. He seemed to be almost as tall as Emmet but not as muscular. He had a slightly angular face with long blonde hair that came to his shoulders. Looking at Kayla protectively stroking the boy's hair made more determined than before.

"Kayla I'm going to need you to move."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm going to turn him into a vampire."

Suddenly the boy's eyes flew open revealing, behind broken glassed, eyes with an array mixture of brown for color. Before he could say a word I asked him a simple question.

"What is your name dear?"

"Z-Zack" he croaked out

"Well Zack soon you'll be a vampire.

At this Zack passed out while I began putting venom into his body.

**Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

**Love, hurt, comfort we have it all!**

**I do not own twilight**

Chap 8 (Zack's POV)

All I remembered was the blur as the car had careened off the cliff and then the non-relenting pain. I thought it would go on forever until a bell-like voice rang out of the darkness.

"A-are you okay?"

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. She had a heart-shaped face accented by long black hair that seemed to end in curls and nice lips that, even though she was frowning, I could imagine a beautiful smile across her face. It was her eyes that caught my attention though. Beautiful oval-like eyes that's color reminded me of violets speckled with blue.

Suddenly I began to talk.

"I guess I'm going to heaven cause an angel is here to get me." And then the girl began to cry.

With this sudden show of emotion I realized that I loved this girl. Even though she was a total stranger, I loved her and right now I would do anything to make her happy again for she was my world now; except I couldn't move a muscle or say a word.

_I must be dying after all._ I thought as darkness creeped into my vision

As the darkness continued to creep up on me things became incoherent between me and the world. Still with the last grasp of conscience I has I opened my eyes and saw a woman kneeling over me and then I sank back into the cold darkness with the word vampire on my mind and then there was five or six points of pain and then nothing.

Yay cliffhanger read and review


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

**This is going to be a long chapter. Read and review. Now Jacob the disclaimer please.**

**Jacob: Wiseman99 does not own twilight.**

**Thank you here's a doggie treat XD**

(Edward's POV)

_Three days later…._

It had been three days since Bella had turned that Zack boy into a vampire. Even now the memory of brining him home ran through my mind:

As soon as we got near our new home Alice came skip-running towards us.

"Oh my god, Bella congratulations with your first newborn!" the pixie squealed as we got even closer to the house.

The closer we got to the house the more apparent it was that Alice had told everyone about _him_. All the lights were on and Carlisle and Esme were waiting at the door with a very nervous Jacob coming up to meet us. I didn't even need to be near the stupid mutt to know what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing myself.

Kayla had imprinted on a soon-to-be vampire.

"Edward why man why'" he was yelling at me before I cut him off.

"Listen you stupid dog. One I was against this from the start myself. Two it wasn't my stupid werewolf DNA that caused Kayla to imprint on him and three Bella was the one who changed him!" At this point we were in each other's faces.

"Enough out of both of you right now!!!"

Both of us turned around to look at Bella. I mean I thought me and the mutt knew Bella better than anyone else but this anger was new for her.

_Oh shit bloodsucker we are in deep trouble. I mean the only person I have ever seen that pissed off was psycho Barbie._

Unfortunately I was dumb enough to chuckle quietly at this and suddenly Bella was giving me the death glare.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" My wife said ended each word like she was prepared to kill me.

"Nothing love you see-"

"Yeah Bells calm-"

"Shut up both of you!" At this point if vampires could go red with anger Bella would have been a Charlie-purple.

"Now I want to make a few things clear right now. One, if anyone, Emmett, makes a joke about me turning a boy into a vampire I will personally have them disassembled and scattered into the ocean. Two, Edward it was just like with you. He was about to die and Kayla has clearly imprinted on him so we all know how miserable she would be if he had died."

'sigh' "Yeah Bells that is true but still Kayla has imprinted on a newborn vampire what if he bites her?" For once Jacob had actually surprised me. I had never seen him more fatherly and mature ever before in his life.

At this comment Bella seemed to calm down a bit and with a sigh said, "I understand your worries Jake but shouldn't you be happy Kayla has her soul mate now?"

"Why?"

"Honestly Jake you haven't noticed? You're her father for crying out loud! Kayla has been depressed because she is the only one in the family without someone to love."

"Oh"

It was on this note that Esme called Bella in to help prepare a room for Zack

_End Flashback_

That was two days ago and in that time a room was set up for him and me and Jacob were not allowed near it. When we asked why we simply got from the girls:

"Because of what happened the other day."

And so we waited for this boy to join our family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life is Full of Surprises **

**Yay 10****th**** chapter and to all readers I am starting a new fanfic known as "I am what?" for twilight.**

**Emmett- So who cares **

**Shut up Emmett you idiot and oh yeah I do not own twilight otherwise I'd be richer than the cullens**

(Nessie's POV)

Today was the day that we would be seeing the newest addition to the Cullen family, Zack Poleko. We had checked the local papers and found his pictures in the obituaries along with a female that apparently was his sister. There was little information about their life except that they had lived together for a while. In the police report, it was figured that either Zack had been killed and burned in the crash or some animal had gotten him.

It was sad but still reassuring to know there were no loose ends.

Coming out of my pool of thought I came up to what would soon be Zack's room to see Jake pacing outside the door.

'sigh' "Jakey what's wrong this time"

"It's Zack he's waking up! Nessie baby you've gotta to convince your daughter to get out of that room with that blood-"

"JAKE how could you!? You were about to call him a bloodsucker weren't you? I can't believe-"

After a moment of ranting I calmed down.

"Nessie do you feel better?"

"Yes Jake, yes I do, now let's go see our new son-in-law."

"Okay"

With this we opened the door into the room to find everybody, though mostly Uncle Emmett, laughing.

"What's so fun-"

I stopped mid-sentence to find Kayla kissing a very surprised and very awake vampire.

So talk about a cliffhanger huh?

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

**You wake up a vampire than make-out**

**11****th**** chapter up and running**

(Zack's POV)

After what seemed like an eternity of pain I finally awoke to see six pairs of golden eyes staring at me.

"Is he awake?"

"I can't believe it."

"I told you guys there was nothing to worry about."

"Bella love you did great."

Suddenly all of these meleodius voices stopped. Out of the group came a model. I mean this guy could've obviously have been mistaken as one, in fact , after looking at the entire group anyone of them could have been models. Still the one that came up to me seemed the be their leader and wore a doctor's uniform and was looking me over like any normal doctor would.

"Well Zack it seems your awake, how do you feel?"

"Okay I guess."

'_Wait was that my voice!' _I mean it was still a little high-pitched but now there was a tenor quality to it now.

Then I saw her, the angel from before and all my concerns melted away. She was the only person in the room I really recognized but it seemed she also had a twin accept she had bluish-green instead and her hair was short and spiked up. Still all that mattered to me was this beautiful angel.

'_Is it possible or did she get even more radiant than before.'_

"Oh thank god Zack your okay."

Before she could come any closer she was stopped by a tall tanned skin kid with sandy color hair.

"Seth come on let me see him!"

"Sorry Kay but what if he attacks?"

"Okay one don't ever call me Kay again and two I'm sure Zack won't attack me right Alice?"

After a few moments a brown haired girl that had the face of a pixie responded.

"Yep it is safe but there is going to be a surprise." She finished this and burst into a fit of giggles.

Somebody else started to laugh but none of that mattered because _she _came over.

With a grin on my face I started talking. "So you're not an angel then."

'laughing' "No at least not the last time I checked."

"Well I guess heaven will have to wait then."

"And why is that?" with this she started getting closer to my face.

"Because then it would be a great disappointment to be around those ugly angels rather than being here with lovely you."

At this she smiled, leaned forward and whispered to me. "So Zack have you been wondering what my name is?"

"Actually yes."

With this she closed in the final inches between our faces and kissed me on the lips. Honestly it was amazing like this was a moment designed by fate for me and soon I was kissing her back,

After what seemed like an eternity our lips parted and she answered my question.

"My name is Kayla Black"

Then my lips met hers and we started to kiss again, this time with more passion. Then I heard a door open and a growl.

**Yay another chapter finished sorry this taking so long but school is becoming so hard 'begins sobbing'**

**Bella- 0.0 Uh am I interrupting something?**

**No just breaking under pressure **

**Bella- Okay then**

**And remember prepare for my new fanfic and write to me what you think it is about.**

**R&R**


End file.
